


Just How Friendly

by JLSigman



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crossover: KH/Traditional Fairytales, Xigbar/Xaldin/Rapunzel: Hair Fetish - "I met this chick in a tower. Doesn't get much company and she was friendly. Real friendly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Feb 7, 2008](http://springkink.livejournal.com/482754.html#cutid1)

Xaldin came back from his mission entirely too smug about something. Even the Dragoon’s were prancing about the Castle like they owned the place. Things were unsettled until Luxord casually mentioned to Xigbar over cards one night that Xaldin didn’t seem to be around as much as before. Deciding that Xaldin was hiding something, Xigbar carefully traced his movements over several days. As he could control space itself, including folding it so that travel between places was no more than a step, it wasn’t hard to learn that nearly all of Xaldin’s portals headed to one particular world.

Xigbar appeared several hundred feet away from where Xaldin normally entered and took a moment to look around. It looked like any world converted to the Darkness, with poor sunlight and Heartless lurking everywhere. He could see the horizon in every direction; the only thing breaking his view was a lone tower in the middle of the plain. He walked towards it, but it wasn’t until he stood beside the tower that he realized there was no door. He started around the bottom, frowning.

Sounds drifted down from the tower, unmistakable sounds of pleasure. Xigbar knew Xaldin’s voice, having heard it often enough himself. The other voice was obviously a woman; not even Demyx’s voice was that high-pitched. The gunner sneered, concluding that he now knew where Xaldin had been hiding out. Now he thought it was time to punish him for not sharing. The window the sounds were coming through was carefully hidden by the tower’s overhanging roof, and seemed to be the only entrance and exit.

He teleported and perched on the sill like a crow to watch the show. Xaldin’s hair covered his back, still perfectly braided, sliding back and forth as he moved. Face-down underneath him was a pale-skinned woman with hair the same color as Naminé. She raised her head and looked right at Xigbar as Xaldin tried to pull her even closer.

Xigbar laughed, cruel and mocking. He nearly fell out of the window when Xaldin tried to jump backwards and cover himself and thrust forward to spill himself inside the woman. The sight of him trying to bury his rapidly softening cock into his less than enthusiastic partner while covering them both with her never-ending hair was something Xigbar would treasure for the rest of his existence.

The women kept wriggling away from Xaldin’s grasp, pulling her hair towards herself, until she could roll onto her back and swing her legs over the edge of the bed. “Plaxurenz,” he whined, but he was ignored. She stood, regally naked, giving the other man a frankly appraising look. Xigbar’s eyebrows rose at the strands that were longer than Xaldin’s spears.

“Are you my prince?” she asked. Xigbar was too busy trying not to break into laughter again to answer, so she went on. “He came to my tower, entered through the window, so I thought he must have been my prince to break the spell. But I still couldn’t get out.” She slowly stepped forward. “He ravished me, showed me how to call the darkness. But I still couldn’t get out.” Her eyes were getting wild.

Xigbar moved away from the window when she approached, and watched with interest as she laid her palm flat on an invisible pane of glass. “He brought me the witch, but she wouldn’t say where the prince was. I can’t get out,” she looked boldly at him, completely insane, “unless you’re my prince?”

He smiled a shark’s smile, all teeth and no mirth. “Let’s find out, baby.” He leaned in for the kill.


End file.
